


Love is a Devil

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Magic, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: "You don’t know how lovely you are.” Josie said her eyes dark filled with lust.She was inches away from the other's face, Hope could feel the warmth of her breath made her whole body shiver. Her eyes traced down over her slender build and she bit her lip.Or Dark Josie finally takes over.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Femme February, Hosie Week 2020, its hosie





	Love is a Devil

  
"Josie this is not you." Hope said, taking a step back.   


  
"Ah.You don't know me so well to be able to say that." She sighed, face void of any emotion. 

  
"After Landon break up with me, the moment you came back, you had the illusion that everything can be as it used to be." As Hope loathed to admit it, it frightened her the way Josie spoke, calm and clear.

  
"My lunatic sister Lizzie, landon even my dad,only care about themselves.But i have feelings" 

  
"Or well i had." She smirked and her eyes turned pitch black. The redhead slipped on the grass muttering uncontrollably 'This isn't you.' Like a mantra, as if her life depends on it, and maybe it is.

  
The brunette looked into her eyes and suddenly she couldn't breath. She fell on the ground shaking with spasmodic movements. Her nails buried in the ground trying to find some support.

  
Josie came closer griping her neck with her hand making her choke from the lack of air.  
She gaved her a feral smile full of teeths, eyeing her like a pray.

  
"Then tell me" Said cheerfully loosening her grip. When she didn't answer, she pressed the center of her neck with her thumb."Answer it would be a shame if you die now, before the real fun begin." 

  
"You are-"Josie stroked her hair,encouraging her to continue. " Kind, sweet and incredibly   
Brave having a unique way of seeing the world. I miss you and I know you are somewhere in there." Her voice was smaller than usual. The other smiled, gently wiped away her tears. The older girl shuddered involuntarily at the touch.

"You don’t know how lovely you are.” Josie said her voice a mockery of affection stroking the inside of her thigh underneath her night dress.

  
"You are afraid don't be."

She was inches away from the other's face, Hope could feel the warmth of her breath made her whole body shiver. Her eyes traced down over her slender build and she bit her lip. 

  
Hope doesn't flinch, but she does blink a little faster than usual. "Please josette" A moan escaped her lip's without really knowing what she was begging for.

  
"Where the mora miserium is?" Josie asked seemed unaffected by the sight.

  
"I don't know-" Her nails baried in the skin of her thigh drawing blood and making her cry out from the pain. Hope sobbed.

  
"Don't lie to me!" She yelled

When she saw that the tears didn't stop took the girl in her arms and kissed softy her hair.

"Hope.Where it is?" 

  
"I don't-" She began but the other raised an eyebrow as warning." In Dorian house." 

  
"Good girl." 

She smiles at Hope and whispers into her ear “Too bad You’re gonna die tonight.”and with that she broke her neck.


End file.
